blood of city
by TLCinternational
Summary: This story is about place the people are dying for the mystery reason.


Character

 **Doll**

 **Sherlock**

 _Sherlock-Living toy_

A man came into the door… "Knock Knock " Someone knocked the door. He looked really afraid, his face was white and his lips were blue like a dead person. "Help me, no, help us! Please….. we need your help Sherlock". Then Sherlock finally turned his chair to the man who was screaming. Sherlock piped once and he took it off his mouth and said" Mmmh…. Okay What is the title of your scary story? You like some tea? Nope or coffee? Here come sit, I want to listen your exciting story Come don't be shy. First introduce yourself please" The man looked him upside down, because he was wondering that he is the right or wrong Sherlock then he set down. Finally he spoke "Okay… My name is Jim, I come from R.X(place he live) Done? Heeee…. Sherlock now in our hometown, something is happening and because of that people are dying in there. And…. It's not just 1 or 2 people… it already died 32people… And the biggest problem is that no one knows the reason…. So Sherlock…. I came here.." "Wait okay I understand why you are here, you need me no you guys need me right? Ha ohhh your face turned angry little sorry haha counting it Jim and don't forget to say evidence and how did they die" Jim was angry of his manner, but he calm his angry because he believed that he can save his hometown. He continued " Yes you are right, I came here because of same reason that you said. Ha…. It was so weird… they all died in a same date same way! Look I am not kidding so listen carefully please? Mmmh…. They all died on Saturday 12:06. And they died horrible. They all hadn't any eyes when we found their body. Please Sherlock can you come to our hometown ? We need your help…. I don't want to see someone will die again and I am scared that our family will be chosen by that monster…" Then Jim took it all of thr money he have and gave it to Sherlock's hand and his eyes was full of tears, his body was shaking like a machine.

Sherlock looked his eyes and smiled, He was thinking that to decide to go or not. He piped once more and puff it out. "Huuuu…. Mmh… it sounds serious, Jim first go back to your hometown and if there's more evidence send me the letter, I have to finish some stuff."Then Jim left.

Then Sherlock started to piped and closed his eyes, imaged the sight that Jim said. (People screamed when they saw the sight of people died horrible, some people screamed, called the police and there was flashlight of the camera) "Hmmm…. This town…. Who did these I guess…. Human? Or… Something else?"

One day after Sherlock wrote the letter to the Jim it was a short letter but he contentment his short short letter.

To .Jim

Hey, Jim I am Sherlock who you wanted to meet!

I decided to go to your town exactly two weeks later Hmm… Ah ha at July 23th.

So wait for me front of your town okay?

From: Me.

2weekes later, Sherlock went on the carriage he started to go to the town Where the Jim's said, it was far from his home, it spend 3hours to arrive. The town was at the small urban, there was many of the farmers, children, animals and Jim. Oh last one there was a beautiful sight of sky. However Sherlock went off at the carriage, Jim was waiting for him. The town was very quiet, it was different with the other farms. Most people didn't come out at the home after the people mysterydeath; most people's face was same as with Jim, some people was worst. They had a same reasons with Jim too, they was afraid to come out, if something wrong someone else or themselves will die again.

Sherlock looked around the hometown for few weeks, but he disappointed, because he couldn't find some great evidence, he just founded 2 evidence, one was the all of the dead body didn't have any of fingerprint or any evidence that people touch. It was very weird. And the second evidence was the hair, it was black and the feeling of that hair was like a wig, so he couldn't find the DNA of the hair owner. The evidence was few and weak, but he could think the most importantthing, It is the this criminal's hiding skills are very good or this criminal could be…. The something else creature exact human. But the problem was he was not sure about his idea.

"Sherlock, Sherlock" Sherlock opened his eyes, it was midnight, he saw the person was standing in front of him, but he couldn't see anything (There was no any lights in this room and the curter was closed) Sherlock was felt weird, he saw the person was standing at his front and he heard the person was calling at him, but there was no one in his room, it was silent and dark.

Dong Dong someone knock the door where the Sherlock was. But there was no sound, so he opened the door carefully. "Heyyyy Sherlock you were here! I am here! Sherlock? Sherlock? Are you listening to me?" Sherlock was sitting at the bed, he was thinking of the happen of last midnight, he couldn't listen the man who was speaking, because he was focused to think what was happen. "Sherlock!" "Oh… Ron you are here.. Sorry I was thinking something. MH mm… Welcome Ron". Ron was the Sherlock's best friend, he was doing the same job with him. They always went together at every place where something happened. Today Ron came here to help him to solve the mystery.

After Sherlock told him all of the things happen in this town to Rob. Rob was surprised, because this incident was happened before."It was 5years ago… There was a town named Trexes, the people died one by one at June, all of the dead body was exactly the same with these town's, there was no eyes when they found and no one couldn't find the reason.", Rob said. " So did you find some evidence or the criminal?" " Nope… we didn't… after June no one died. Wait… I realize something! After the bunch of poverty people moved out, the incident didn't happen until now in that town." Then Sherlock founded some more evidence, was the maybe the criminal would be more than one and other one was the criminal probably will be the poverty. After Sherlock and Rob talk about the evidence they went out to the door.

10month later… (May25th) Sherlock and Rob didn't find the criminal, but they found one great thing, it was the these crime will happen on June again. Because at the place happen before the crime of happen at June and the crime done before July and the crime in this town was same too. "Sherlock ready for the hunt, friend. June is near now!" "Hmmm… I hope our prediction will right, we must have to success.. I can't watch people are dying again" then they waited the day of June.

(June1st)

The day comes, "Newspaper! Buy the newspaper. Here you go" (Sherlock bought one newspaper and set down on the chair and drank the coffee and read the newspaper). Sherlock eyes turned bigger and bigger and his hear beat moved faster. Then he called to Rob quickly and let he come. Yes.. it was the crime happened again same as what they think of. Middle night of June 1st, One dead body of child found at the street. The child died exactly like the body before.

Sherlock and Rob went to place where the child die ( There was flash light of the camera, many of the police) Sherlock shouted" Hey , heyou guys don't touch that kid!". Then the Sherlock and Rob started to find the evidence. They founded a lot of it, they founded the black hair again, bunch of blood of DNA and etc.. Then one woman came to that kid and she cried " My son.. my son.. Jam you can't leave us like this..", Sherlock asked" Are you Jam mom? Hi my name is Sherlock. I'm finding the criminal, so.. can you tell me what did Jam do last night? Where did he go last place and did he look different with other days?" The woman finally open her mouth and said" Yes… I am Jim's mother. I will tell you so please find these monster who kill my son please…( The woman clasped his hand) Yester Jim was same with others days , but last night he wanted to eat the bread a lot, so I gave him the money and let him to go and buy some… but he didn't come back.. he died at this cold street.. " " Bread store… Hmmm.. bread store… Ha!( He seems like he realized something). Okay thank you for telling.. And… I promise… I will catch this crazy man" Then he went to the bread store where the kid went last night. The store quite and light, there was many of the people was making breads. There cloth was little dirty but they didn't seem like a poor guys, one man came to Sherlock's front and asked him what he want(bread), he choose one of the most expensive bread in this store and went out. Rob was waiting near the store and asked " So! Give me some good news Sherlock did you find something?" Sherlock smiled and says" Yes Rob, I found a biggest stuff. I'm sure about these" Then they went to the tea shop and Sherlock says what he found. " Bread store, these store sells flower. The flower is the most cheap thing in this town, this bread(the bread he bought at the store), this bread was the most expensive bread in this store, But! This breads flower and the stuff in this bread was not right to sells like this, because this all of the stuff, they use the cheap material. Do you remember that you said? The crime done when bunch of poverty left that town! So these could be happen, poverty came these town and they are selling the most cheap prize bread and bunch of people are working in the bread store. Are you thinking same thing what I'm thinking?" ( Rob nodded)

One day later, they hided near the bread store and they hided near the store until the night come.( The night came) That moment there was a women scream, when they go there the women was already died( The Sherlock was and Rob saw the woman at the inside of the other store), the most mystery thing was the killer was not a person, it was a small short doll, his face was looks horrible and his hair was black as same as they found. " But how? How is the doll moving by it self?"(Sherlock said), then the doll putted out the eyes, and he pull his own hair and putted on the floor and left like a wind. Sherlock founded the criminal but he was not blessed or contentment, because he felt he left the woman In to the dead.

Few days later, Sherlock and Rob founded the criminal, it was the people who work at bread store, the reason was these they was too poor to buy a house and because of they were poor they couldn't socialized with others, they all disregarded them so they wanted to revenge and they wanted to let them leave this town and they wanted to live by them self. All of the happen was start in people greed.

But…. What was the door they saw? People moved that doll? Or… they saw what they doesn't have to saw? This was the mystery until now…

End


End file.
